1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle in which a drive motor transfers torque to wheels.
2. Related Art
In the related art, vehicles that are driven by using drive motors, such as electric cars and hybrid cars, have been commonly used. In some of such vehicles, the rotational speed of the drive motor is varied or the gear ratio is varied by using a continuously variable transmission, without a multi-stage transmission, to control the vehicle velocity (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-166682).
In a vehicle including a multi-stage transmission, in response to the clutch being released at the time of switching the shift stage, torque transferred to the wheels is instantly decreased. In contrast, in a vehicle including no multi-stage transmission and driven by using a motor as a drive source as in the above-described case, such a change in torque does not occur. Accordingly, a driver who is accustomed to driving a vehicle including a multi-stage transmission may feel strange while driving the vehicle including no multi-stage transmission.
In addition, for example, at the time of acceleration, if the temperature of an in-vehicle power electronics device (power electronics temperature) is high, it is not possible to increase the torque of the motor even if the accelerator pedal is depressed. Also in this case, the driver may feel strange.